Unwanted
by kumagorox3
Summary: Ryuichi lures Shuichi for some loving…whether Shuichi wants it or not. YAOI, NONCON RAPE, DRUGS, TOYS, AND DID I MENTION YAOI? RyuxShu


Title: **SEXY TIME**

Author(s): **kumagorox3** AND **kai-luver-666**

Disclaimer: WE DON'T OWN NARUTO BUT IF WE DID, ONLY ADULTS WOULD BE LOOKING AT IT! OO

A/N: **CONTAINS SEX, NON-CONSENTUAL RAPE, YAOI (BOYXBOY), TOYS, AND DRUGS FOR SEXUAL USES!!!! BE WARNED!!!!!!! DON'T LIKEY, DON'T READEY! TURN BACK NOW IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE THE RANDOM HORNY-NESS!!!!!! Plus, it's not THAT hardcore but -hey-this is fanfiction and it's in the Gravitation catagory. If ya don't like yaoi, why are ya here anyways? Oo'''  
**

Summary: Ryuichi lures Shuichi for some loving…whether Shuichi wants it or not. YAOI, NON-CON RAPE, DRUGS, TOYS, AND DID I MENTION YAOI? RyuxShu

* * *

The two popular singers were situated in Yuki's house. What was happening inside? Well, let's see…-rubs hands together and grabs popcorn bucket-

* * *

Ryuichi leaned down on the lounge set and smirked, holding the pink-haired boy's hands painfully above his head with one hand while reaching down to brush under Shuichi's shirt, riding it up above his head. 

"You're being so naughty, impersonating me like that. Aren't you..?," Ryuichi hissed, eyes glazed over.

Shuichi whimpered. He dearly did not want this. "P-please stop!!!," the pink-haired boy pleaded. The hand brushing against his chest sent shivers down his spine. He did not desire this… but his body did.

The pain emitting from his hands was unbearable. So tight and vulnerable, Shuichi couldn't help himself but get aroused...

Ryuichi grinned, maliciously. " Foolish Shu-chan." Sarcasm was dripping off his tongue. "You thought you could walk around the-,"his facial expression morphing to a sarcastic, cooing one-"way I do?" He suddenly went back to his dominating look, grinding his hips down against the boy's erection.

"You're pathetic. Heh. You're even hard, just from me... toying with you?," he said, making Shuichi realize that that was exactly what he was doing. "Well I'm lucky that Eiri of yours is out, ne?," he grinned, almost psychotically and reached into his back pocket for something, keeping the boy pinned on the couch.

Shuichi's eyes widened. His heart began pumping erratically. _What was it that the other man was taking out of his pocket? Dreading it for the worst...maybe it was a knife?? _"P-please stop; I'll do anything but this..." Shuichi squeezed his eyes shut, making tears trickle down his porcelain face.

In an another futile attempt, the once-hyper boy began thrashing wildly, trying to surprise the other man to get off of him but...the hands pinning him and the heavy body throwing the young boy practically into the couch, made Shuichi think escaping was a hope far away...

Ryuichi frowned, mocking him with his sarcasm. "Aw, little Shuichi. You will sleep with me one way or another." He slipped a small packet out of his pocket and emptied two pills into his hand. With no remorse, the infamous Nittle Grasper singer smirked again and leant in to kiss Shuichi hard, crushing his lips against the bruised one's of the smaller boy underneath him.

He parted leaving Shuichi breathless, and their tongues slipped apart from being entwined together. Ryuichi took the chance to slip a pill into Shuichi's mouth-an aphrodisiac. "Now swallow it like a good kitty," he cooed, stroking gently across the pink soft locks, but at the same time clenching the pink-haired boy's jaws shut, forcing the vulnerable teen to swallow.

The pills entering Shuichi's mouth harshly sparked a bitter and very uncomfortable taste. The boy desperately wanted them out of his mouth because of the taste and of the unknown use of the pills.

Shuichi was very confused and scared of what the pills held and what was about to come. Dry swallowing them was a harsh task, his saliva only helping him in an ounce. The small pills slid down his throat like snails and taking a peek at Ryuichi's intimidating look, he could tell that the other man was satisfied.

"W-what is this??" Shuichi said innocently.

Ryuichi smirked with a satisfied look. "It'll probably take effect soon. You'll be crying for me to make you come soon, little one," he simply stated with a longing look of twisted affection.

He got off of Shuichi and let him go, heading to Yuki's lounge and sitting on the blonde's couch. He started to wait until the effects of the drug took place and waited for Shuichi to come and beg him to take him.

* * *

Shuichi took that moment to get up and escape out the door but...what was happening?? "What's happening to me??," he whispered, confused. His body began to need a relief, an arousement. He needed it now. Who could help him? 

His hand was about to twist the doorknob but his eyes became heavy lidded...lustful. Collapsing, he fell on the floor with a thump and turned toward the man smirking victoriously at him.

On his body's movement, Shuichi crawled toward the other man, his eyes and body betraying his mind. "I---I want you..." Panting harshly, he finished the sentence Ryuichi thought was done. "I-I want you to fuck meee..."

Ryuichi smirked and stayed where he was sat, his penis throbbing against his tight pants. "Come here then...," he smirked, vowing him over. "Crawl to me, make it sexy and maybe I'll play with you..."

With disgruntled moans, Shuichi went on his knees and took his shirt off slowly and patiently. His soft skin quickly exposed his small waist, hips, and hardening nipples. The shirt lay ignorantly on the floor.

Now taking his annoying pants away, he unbuttoned them with a squinted face, unable to take them off fast enough. "A-ahh...ahhh...I need help..." He began to thrust his pelvis toward the other man. What was exposed was Shuichi's tight little butt and a bit of his small boxers.

Shuichi gave up and ignored it, leaving his unfinished apparel still on him. Crawling with his butt in the air, the Bad Luck singer crawled with an undulated body movement. His back curved and his hair splayed on his face sexily. Finally he was on the lap of the one to release him...

_Oh, the other man was so warm.._, he thought. Shuichi couldn't wait until the other's cock was in his ass...or his mouth.

Ryuichi swallowed hard and grabbed Shuichi, thrusting him onto his lap. "Damn... That Eiri Yuki is a lucky man," he grunted, sitting the younger on his lap and working on the boy's zipper. He un zipped Shuichi and rolled the pants down to his thighs. "And you're so hard... Does it feel good when I touch you here?" Ryuichi asked, grinning sadistically and cuddling him against his chest, making sure to thrust his hips up against the other boy's.

"Or when I play with you're tight hole?," he whispered heatedly into the lust-craving boy's ear, talking dirty to the innocent boy as he slipped a hand behind him and pressed his finger up against the boy's entrance through Shuichi's boxers.

"Y-yesssss..," Shuichi replied, blushing. The finger on his butt needed to be IN HIM. Frustrated, he pulled his own thin boxers off allowing the other man to push the finger in him. It was more like Shuichi sat down on the finger moving his body up and down on the digit.

"AHHH...t-this feels so gooood...," Shuichi said, tilting his head to the side, allowing the other man to view his flesh on his nape of his neck. The pink haired boy tugged his small fingers on Ryuichi's shirt, squealing because of the pain and arousement. His hair covered his squeezed, lustful eyes. Up and down. Up and down. Up...and Shuichi felt like he would burst...but not yet...

Ryuichi grinned; the heat in his pant's almost unbearable. "You like it? To feel me moving my finger...in, and out of you... Ohhh, what a pretty voice. Listen to all those sexy sounds you're makin'!," he stated, he added a second finger and moving in and out of the boy, guiding his hips with his other hand.

"AHHHH!!!," the young boy screamed, his thin legs wrapping around the other. Shuichi put his hands on Ryuichi's shoulder so he could have more momentum to thrust forcibly in and out of the digits. "M-moreeeeeee. Pleaseee." the boy lustfully said.

"Hmm, you enjoy it don't you? To feel another man's body against your's?," Ryuichi whispered and fondled the boy's cock playfully, hardening it more if possible. "Nnn... I need to be inside of you… NOW, " the impatient rock star groaned, taking his fingers out to un-zip and get his own cock out for the boy.

"Hn, suck on it Shuichi, pretend its a lollipop. If you do, I'll show you something else that's fun. I promise it'll make you feel good…," the raven-haired murmured into the boy's ear, stopping to lick across it and nibble on the lobe, then pulling back to reach for something else as he awaited Shuichi to suck him.

Shuichi happily agreed, taking a lick of the man's corona and mapping the shape of it. "I-it's so big...," the boy gulped. Determination stirred in him and he swallowed the member making his tongue trace around it and grazing the flesh with his teeth.

He took the initiative and made slurping noises bobbing his head back and forth. Back and forth. Back and forth. The boy then tilted his head for a better angle, the pace his head was going becoming faster, impatient even.

"Ah-mmmm... S-shuichi…," Ryuichi groaned, thrusting up into the heat. He tried not to make him gag as he searched inside his coat pocket for something else he had for the boy. "They're a little big for you, so it might hurt at first…," the older said, not letting him see what he had. Shuichi pouted, confused and excited.

"Wh-what is it??" The anticipation and the glint in Ryuichi's eyes were making Shuichi nervous. The feel and taste of Ryuichi's member on the boy's taste buds.

"…it might need some lubrication." Ryuichi lifted the boy's mouth from his cock and pushed him back against the sofa, lifting Shuichi's plump ass and prompting the boy's legs over his shoulders. "Don't struggle," the older man whispered, cold heartedly.

He started pumping the pinkette's cock slowly, painfully slowly, at the same time moving his tongue over the boy's slit, darting into his hole every now and then, keeping the toy he had hidden from the curious boy as he pleasured in licked him.

Shuichi stretched his neck but besides that, there was no attempt at struggling. As the older man licked his dick, he squeezed his thighs a little from the pleasurable feelings he felt down there. He had such a strong desire to move so the pink haired youngster grasped onto the couch with his small hands, clenching the fabric for dear life.

Shuichi even bit his lower lip. Oh, he badly wanted to struggle but to no avail. Ryuichi held his member so strongly, almost stopping the blood from circulating and the constant rhythm drove him crazy... "Ahh...ah...I don't need no 'lubrication'..." Shuichi tried to sound brave. Courageous...but it had a different effect on the other man.

Ryuichi moaned against the boy's lower regions, spreading pleasurable vibrations through the young boy and up his spine, "Soon, you need some..." He said and continued to lick him, providing some lubrication for the younger, knowing what he had could hurt him if without.

Shuichi moaned, tossing his head side to side. Ryuichi's tongue was moist and soft, the muscle going into his hole, slowly creating a lubrication that would soon evaporate anyways.

Ryuichi stopped his movements and placed something cool against the pinkette's tight hole. Soon, Shuichi felt a cool object on his hole and widened his eyes, gasping. With un relentless curiosity, he asked, "W-what is that??"

Ryuichi smirked and pressed the vibrating balls into Shuichi in a painful manner. Immediately the pink-haired teen moaned and pushed his head back wanting more of the feeling. "Ahhh!!!! Ah..." Soon, he got used to the painful constant feeling and allowed the vibrating objects to control his hole. They vibrated his inner thighs too, giving Ryuichi a hard-on.

Shuichi clenched his fingers more into the couch. Ryuichi moaned and ripped the balls out of him painfully, tearing him slightly and causing the younger a lot of pain. The Nittle Grasper singer smirked, wanting to cause his copy cat as much pain as possible.

Shuichi gasped sharply. Tears dropped down his chin and he quivered slightly. "I-it hurts...," he said, clenching his teeth, still holding onto the couch. He breathed heavily as his hair stuck to his forehead from sweat and panting. Ryuichi grinned menacingly and paused, lining up his dry hard cock at Shuichi's entrance.

* * *

Shuichi's aphrodisiac began to wither and slowly he came to realize the position he was in and who he was with. Blinking he said, "R-ryuichi??" But before he could continue, Ryuichi thrusted deep inside him, tearing him more and bringing the boy to horrible pain and unfortunately, pleasure. His thighs clenched tight fully and he held the couch so much tighter; the fabric began to tear with him at the same time. 

Ryuichi moaned, thrusting in and out of the pinkette, roughly. Shuichi felt the blood trickle down his thighs and mixing with their cum. "Ohhh...so ..tight..ngh...," the older man panted and kept pulling in and out and slamming in repeatedly. Then he hit the boy's prostrate.

Shuichi screamed loudly. The pain. It was so horrible. He would have rather died than feel this. A million thoughts went through his mind. Why is this happening? Did I do something wrong? Tears streamed like rivers.

"P-PLEASE S-STOP!!!" the young boy cried out. The pain was unbearable. He couldn't go through this anymore. Also, his hole was getting ripped by the second. The member was jutting in and out, in and out. "O-oh, p-please stop. It hurts so bad!!!"

Gasping suddenly from his pleading, he felt his prostrate being hit again and again. Ryuichi's member was too big for his small hole. Without realization, the pleasurable feeling that was broiling in his stomach began to travel downwards quickly.

Then- blood rushed to his cock, his cum spraying out all over himself. It was all over his stomach, on his thighs, and only a little on Ryuichi. Ryuichi groaned at the feeling of Shuichi's tight anus walls tightening around his member. Combining the heated pleasure with the thick white spurt of Shuichi's cum, the sadistic older man groaned again and shot his seed into the boy painfully.

Shuichi cried out, sobs shaking forcefully from him. Ryuichi came inside him. Finally, his rapist was sated. Still confused, he whispered," I-it hurts...why d-did u do this to me??" right before he fell into a dreamless sleep.

He was tired from the three hours of sex he had to endure. Before his eyes shut permanently, he thought_...W-why me??? I'm sorry...Yuki..._

* * *

Yes. Mae-chan (kai-luver-666) and I (kumagorox3) are quite the sadistic people, ne? Well,...not too sadistic...it's just a bunch o' gay smex! As I say** "DON'T BE GREY, BE GHEY! " **-gets hit by a chunk of cheese by Mae-chan- "Ow! WHY CHEESE?! -cough- so anyways,** READ AND REVIEW! WE DIDN'T PUT THE 'AND' FOR NOTHING! REVIEW AND WE'LL GIVE YOU COOKIES!!!!!! REVIEW, DAMMIT!" **-gets hit by a random truck-** "MAE-CHANNN!!! NO SMEX FOR A WEEK!!!!" **-hears Mae-chan scream noooo!!!!!- 


End file.
